


【卡带ABO生子】lemon

by cicy0606



Category: Naruto
Genre: Kkob - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 18:06:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicy0606/pseuds/cicy0606
Summary: &六火卡X战犯土&私设四战后带土存活，但双目失明。卡卡西成为六代目火影，带土成为战犯被关入牢狱，由鸣人负责看管&文笔渣OOC是标签啦





	【卡带ABO生子】lemon

忍界四战结束后，过了一年多，卡卡西任职火影也有一年多，每天都从日出忙到深夜，坐在火影桌前制定和定断村庄重建的工程。

回到家洗刷完毕习惯性的看着窗台的照片，轻轻的扶一下左眼，半晌才反应过来那里早就没有了带土的眼睛。

而人就在牢中，即使又思念了一年却也没有再见过一面。

 

因为在战场上拼死救了七班一伙，带土的眼睛再也看不见任何东西了，耳朵却越来越灵敏。

自从由鸣人负责看管他，其实也就是定期过来看一下，说几句话做个记录。平时带土都是在带有一层又一层厚厚的铁门的狱室坐着发呆，也只有鸣人来时才会开口跟他说上几句话。

鸣人是个热情的小太阳，来到这里带土这里会跟他说佐助的事，小樱的事，他的小伙伴们的事还有卡卡西的事。

有时鸣人也会问带土的过往，带土也会告诉他水门班的事情，对鸣人说的最多的就是老师和师母，鸣人喜欢听别人说起自己的父母，还向他抱怨卡卡西老师从来没有跟他说过这些。带土听到后摸着鸣人的头发温柔的笑着。

今天听到门一层层的打开，进来的脚步声却不是鸣人的，好像是个女孩子，带土感觉有点奇怪。

小樱提着医药箱走进带土的室内，很有礼貌的跟他说明今天到了年度体检的时候，需要抽一点血液样本，带土配合她做完了工作，小樱离开了，一层层的大门关上，又回到了寂静到连时间都不会运转的状态。

“琳，卡卡西……”

 

“卡卡西老师，今年大家的各项体检工作已经都完成了，这是总结报告书。如果没有什么问题我就把体检报告归类放置。”小樱递给卡卡西报告书，抱起桌子上的一摞体检报告正要告辞，这时鹿丸正好进来。

“小樱在呢，正好这边有位同伴受伤，拜托你过来看一下。”

小樱看看卡卡西，卡卡西点点头，她跟着鹿丸离开了。

卡卡西看着手上的总结，刚要签字时突然一阵风吹乱了桌上的体检报告，卡卡西无奈站起身一张张的捡起。

突然瞟到了“宇智波带土”的名字，神使鬼差的拿起看了一眼，不敢置信的睁大眼睛，性别一栏上很明确的写着——男性omega。

 

这一定是搞错了，带土怎么可能会是个omega？在神威空间时他们靠的那么近，卡卡西什么味道都没有闻到。因为只要闻过，他怎么可能会忘。

如果带土真的是个omega，他的每一个发情期都是怎么渡过？他被人标记过了吗？标记他的人会是谁呢？卡卡西才猛然发现这十九年来，他对带土几乎一无所知。

在战场上强大到无人能敌的带土竟然会是omega！卡卡西拿着报告看了又看，里面描写性别情况的只有这一项，也没写味道和发情日期。突然想到这样好像很不礼貌，他又不是医生，而且还是个alpha，这样窥探一个omega的秘密都算得上性骚扰了。

卡卡西放下薄薄的几张纸，内心久久不能平静，这比让他知道带土是面具男的惊讶程度有过之而无不及。带土被带回村后，他虽然是六代目，却也因为跟他是曾经队友而被高层阻止与带土牵扯，幸好有鸣人出面做了担保和监视人，他相信有鸣人在，带土应该不会受很多苦。

卡卡西盯着书写的omega看了好久，决定抽个时间去探监。

 

今天是鸣人来看他的日子，带土很高兴，又跟他说了许多他曾经在外时去过的各种地方，人土文化和奇闻异事，鸣人听后说回去就给佐助写信让他也去瞧一瞧。

内部看管的有两名狱忍，负责看管、送饭和带领带土去浴室。虽然这里都是单间，但洗澡的地方却不在室内，每周都有人带领去浴室洗澡，定时定点。

所以还在与鸣人相谈甚欢的时候，有人敲门告知他时间到了。

带土如往常一样进到浴室，脱下衣服摆整齐，打开蓬头冲刷着身体。突然隐隐约约觉得空气中有丝分裂，微微的转头面向一方，问道：“有谁在哪里吗？”

感受到越来越近的压迫，带土本能的往后退，却突然被人抓住胳膊，带土刚要反击，却听到那人开口说：“别怕，是我。”

“卡卡西？”带土有些惊讶，但听到老朋友的声音又有些惊喜，“你怎么过来了？”

“我……来看看你。”只是没想到第一次来这里就看到了这样的带土。卡卡西别开眼，却又说了一句，“我给你擦背吧。”

带土因为看不见也并不知道这样的氛围挺尴尬的，欣然的接受了卡卡西的提议，向他微微一下说了声“谢谢”。

之后两人都沉默了好久，卡卡西仔细的为他擦拭后背的每一寸皮肤，每每擦到绝体和身体的连接处时，带土都会微微颤抖。虽然很微弱，但逃不过卡卡西的眼睛，默默的记下了“这里很敏感”。

卡卡西为带土打沐浴露的时候，试探性的散发出信息素，却不见带土有任何反应。

如果带土真的是个omega的话，不可能对alpha的信息素没有任何反应的。除非……他已经被标记过了，而且还是终生标记。除了对自己的那位alpha的信息素有反应外，对其他人都会无感。

卡卡西也没奢望带土到了这把年纪还是个纯洁没人碰过的处儿，只是心里有些……说不上的不舒服，却不由自主的想着标记带土的会是谁？那时候分化时他也只是个十几岁的孩子吧，如果斑或者是斑安排的什么人去标记控制他也不是不可能的事。看他这种随意在外人面前裸露身体，还允许别人看他洗澡为他擦背的情况下，也许带土早就……轻车熟路？

“带土，在这里过得怎么样？”卡卡西为带土冲去身上的泡沫。

“一切都好。”带土洗好后，站起身熟练的走向放毛巾的地方，刚摸到毛巾却被卡卡西抽走。

拿起来擦拭着带土身上的水珠，轻轻的在他身上游走。带土虽然觉得有些别扭，但也不好破坏卡卡西的好意，就随他去了。

可卡卡西看到无动于衷的带土更是确定了心中所想，他多希望带土能拒绝一下，他到底有没有作为一个omega的自觉？

“今年你的体检报告出来了，我看过了。”

“……嗯。”带土不知道卡卡西为什么突然提这件事，只能淡淡的嗯了一声。

“我没想到你竟然是个omega，你以前……以前……”卡卡西还是想问一下带土曾经被标记过得事情，却突然被他打断了。

“对于现在的我来讲都无所谓了吧，如果你是放不下以前，那我……也不知道该拿什么来补偿你。”四战时他犯下的滔天罪行已经无法做任何弥补，对于他的挚友卡卡西，连写轮眼都无法给予了。

补偿？补偿什么？带土是承认了被别人标记过得事？而且觉得对不起我吗？那么……那么带土是不是心里也是有我的？

卡卡西有些激动，如果带土心里有他，他是不是也可以表明一下自己的心意？

“带土，我不介意，我也不需要什么补偿，我只想……”卡卡西轻轻的吻住他，久久才放开，看着带土无神却依旧漆黑的眼睛，问：“可以吗？”

带土心情很复杂，他不是很明白卡卡西为什么想做这个，却更不敢深想。以前看到过太多的黑暗，人心的龌龊与凉薄让他想颠覆这个世界，但他宁愿盲目的去相信卡卡西不是那样的人。像他这样什么都不是的人，给他一次缠绵又能怎样？

 

“嗯～再进来点，可以再……用力……用力点～哈～”

带土被顶在墙上紧皱着眉头，承受着卡卡西用力捅他的力道。其实嘴上这样说，带土却一点都不享受。他只感受到后面被撑开被塞满，除了疼就是恶心。

他知道自己根本就不是个正常的omega了，没有味道，没有腺体，闻不到信息素，连发情期都没有。如果不是卷绝曾经偷偷拿过他的血化验，他都不知道自己已经分化成了omega。可见柱间细胞早就侵蚀了他的性别，一个不完整的O还有什么贞操可言。

“带土，带土……”卡卡西恋恋不舍的念着带土的名字，没想到带土竟是这样喜欢他，只是亲了他一下，带土整个人缠上来盘在他的身上，之后的已经无法控制。

他的里面好紧好热，又好柔软。像天鹅绒般的触感紧紧缠绕着他，吸附着他，带土还要不够，让他再用力。

卡卡西抓上他的屁股更卖力的顶弄了，一下又一下开拓更深处，顶到里面更紧致的地方，带土开始哆嗦了起来，腿发软差点滑倒。卡卡西扶住他却没有放松力道，他知道这里是带土的生殖腔，只要进去再咬上他的腺体就能完全标记他，这样他们谁都不会有遗憾了。

“卡卡～西……停……快停下！”

如果之前只是感到疼，现在被卡卡西戳的那里已经不是疼的级别了。像是点中了他的命门，每戳一次带土就会痉挛一次，卡卡西却铁定了心不放过他，紧紧固定住他的身体，狠狠地占有这里的全部。看到带土被他操出了眼泪却更兴奋，那种无助，紧紧抱住自己又有着真实反应的带土在卡卡西眼里是最可爱的，就是不想这么轻易放过他怎么办？

“对不起，带土，我停不下来了。”卡卡西越插越深，直接冲开了生殖腔入口，进到内腔却没有停下动作，依旧肆虐着更柔软更娇嫩的腔壁，任带土怎样抽泣痉挛咬不到腺体卡卡西无法成结射精。

“带土，带土，告诉我……告诉我你的腺体在哪？”卡卡西的动作越来越块，带土因为后面强烈的刺激前面的阴茎不断地射精，被卡卡西顶撞的一股股精液往外冒。卡卡西不断的亲吻轻咬带土的脖颈，却除了沐浴液的香气怎么也嗅不到味道，找不到腺体。

“我……不知道，嗯啊啊～我真的～不知道啊～”

带土脑子里一片浆糊，他已经被卡卡西狠狠地占有早已没有力气，颤抖着双腿一直要滑下去，要不是卡卡西用老二托着他早已经趴在了地上。

alpha的本能疯狂的想找到腺体咬下去，标记这个人。卡卡西已经到了临界点，不咬到就无法冲顶的他，抓起带土的阴茎堵住了铃口，迫使带土精液回流，后面更是紧到前所未有，控制着力道一口咬在了带土的后颈上，才深深的操到里面成了结，紧紧扣住生殖腔开始漫长的射精。

带土感到肚子开始涨起来才回过神，卡卡西已经开始射到他体内了。前一秒钟还在担心会怀孕的问题，下一秒就觉的这是不可能的事。

卡卡西抱着他温存了一会，轻轻吻着后颈上的牙印，不停的问带土“咬疼了没有”。带土摇摇头没有说话。卡卡西抱着他更紧，直到射完精才离开他的身体。

 

又为带土冲了一次澡，卡卡西心里说不出的满足。半抱着腿软的他带回狱室，本还想一亲芳泽，却被带土推开让他回去。

难得见到带土害羞的样子，卡卡西没有再逗他，只说过几天就来看他，然后恋恋不舍兴高采烈的回去了。

带土的心里是有他的。带土是喜欢他的。

卡卡西相信着。

听到一层层重重的门关上，带土知道卡卡西走了。带土不知为何，感觉这次不像鸣人离开后那样失落，有一点小雀跃，嘴角微微的勾起。

 

跟带土说了过几天就去看他，卡卡西却在这两个月忙成了陀螺，工作效率越高工作却越来越多。每次都想着忙完这个就去看带土，却总是一件有一件的工作从天而降。

只有小憩时才想一下牵挂的那个人，想着带土没有腺体是不是被摘除了，为了阻止他被二次标记。

卡卡西揉了揉眉心，分析着能做这件事的人除了斑只剩带土本人了吧。他抛弃了自己的姓名也抛弃了性别，所以带土说不定都没有发情期不需要做爱，所以带土是因为喜欢他才不避讳。

其实卡卡西心里也没底，只是这样希望着。他希望他的心意能有回应，那次的缠绵是带土的回应吗？卡卡西患得患失。

他突然想到带土腺体这件事为何不问问小樱，当初的体检也只是查有无重大疾病，详细的都没有，所以还是问一下作为医生的小樱最好。

 

这时小樱正好进到火影办公室，很凝重的表情，卡卡西问了她出了什么事情，小樱的脸色更深沉了。

“卡卡西老师，我现在正好也有一件事想跟您说。”小樱看着卡卡西，一字一句的说的清楚：“带土怀孕了。”

 

卡卡西听到这个消息，一秒钟脑中想到了许多，先是惊讶然后惊喜，最后又变成担忧。担心带土这种情况会不会很糟糕，怀孕的人可以获得假释，接到家里调养，但之后又该如何安置，是不是要跟顾问和高层争取一下让带土在外监视，他现在被封印查卡拉又双目失明，根本不会有危害……

“可鸣人说，鸣人说……”小樱吞吞吐吐，后面的话却怎么也说不出口。

“鸣人怎么了？”卡卡西回神，小樱原来还没说完。

“鸣人说孩子是他的。”

 

“啪嚓！”

卡卡西折断了手中的笔，空气凝固了，时间仿佛也停住。

“这怎么可能？”过了好久，卡卡西才微笑着对

小樱说，眼睛弯成一条线。

小樱读不懂他的表情，很生气的说：“我也觉得不可能，可我怎么问，他都是一口咬定是他的孩子。”

“……”

“卡卡西老师？卡卡西老师？”小樱看他出神伸出手在他眼前晃了晃。

卡卡西这才回过神，问小樱：“带土怎么说？”

“带土只说……他不知道。”

“什么叫不知道？”

“他说他不记得是谁了，反正有那么多人他怎么可能都记得住！”

如果之前只是空气凝固，现在已经开始分裂了，小樱感觉自己要出现幻视，卡卡西老师是不是使出了雷切。

“鸣人呢？”卡卡西问。

“我师傅和那些顾问大人在问他，你也赶紧去吧，我觉得鸣人肯定没有说实话，一定是有什么隐情！”

卡卡西希望那个隐情就是他。他知道带土绝对不会承认他们之间的关系，但是那天有两个狱忍值班，提审一下就会知道，带土曾经和他在一起过。

……

可带土的意思仿佛是说……

鸣人又是怎么牵扯进来的？这一些他必须要搞清楚，而且一定要跟带土问清楚。

 

卡卡西进到顾问办公室，就看到鸣人和纲手都臭着一张脸，谁也没有说话。

卡卡西坐下问鸣人：“鸣人，你是什么时候和带土有了那种关系的？”

“很早就有了，所以孩子绝对是我的。卡卡西老师我要给带土申请假释，让他出来修养。”

卡卡西没有接他的话，只是转头对纲手说：“我听小樱说带土已经怀孕了两个多月，所以时间对的上，孩子的父亲是我。”

“什么！？”纲手不敢置信的看着卡卡西。

“那一天我有跟带土……咳，值班的狱忍都清楚，你们调查一下就会知道。”

“我们问过所有的狱忍，一律都说不清楚不知道。现在只有你们的一面之词，都说是孩子的父亲，现在一个人证都没有，只能等着孩子生下来做鉴定了。”纲手回道。

“怎么可能……”他明明那天所有的事情都做过了，为什么没有人出来作证？

“宇智波真是好大的本事啊，一下子就拖了两代火影下水，这个孩子不能留！”坐在一旁一直默不作声的转寝小春突然差了话。

卡卡西刚要反驳，纲手突然重重的拍了桌子，桌子立马倒塌。

“你们这群老家伙，事到如今还如此顽固，从古至今犯了罪的omega为了获得假释，主动去勾引狱忍使自己怀孕，也从没有一例是杀子弃母的！你们竟然想到的是拿孩子开刀！”

小春听到这句话也不再说什么。纲手起身对卡卡西和鸣人说：“我知道你们都是为了维护宇智波带土，但木叶的火影被一个犯人拿捏，传播出去必定会产生动荡，所以以宇智波带土勾引狱忍的名义假释出来，卡卡西你来安排。”

“孩子真的是我的！”卡卡西和鸣人异口同声，然后两人相互看着对方。

“住口！”纲手看着他俩道：“即使真的是你们的木叶也不会承认，如果你们再说一次，带土连假释的权利都没有！”

卡卡西不再说话，鸣人问卡卡西：“卡卡西老师，你会安排带土去哪里？”

卡卡西看着鸣人半晌，也思考了许多说：“木叶现在大部分都在整修，没有多余的房子。去鸣人家里吧，之前也是你一直监视他，所以带土出来后还是你来接管。”

“好好好！”鸣人连连点头。

“不行！”转寝小春立马否决，“鸣人说是孩子的父亲这件事已经有不少人知道了，如果宇智波带土再跟他住在同一个屋檐下，流言蜚语肯定更多，我觉得还是另找住所。”

“那就先安排在卡卡西家里好了，还可以派遣暗部盯着，卡卡西你没意见吧？”坐在一旁的水户门炎突然说。

“带土是我曾经的队友，我当然会好好待他。”

“那就好。”

一切都安排好，大家各自离开，卡卡西决定把人接回家后，慢慢询问。

 

鸣人出来跟在卡卡西身后，悄悄的跟他说：“卡卡西老师，你没必要牵扯进来，带土肚子里的孩子的确是我的。”

卡卡西面无表情的看着他，“去我办公室再说。”

两人进到办公室，卡卡西看着鸣人一脸坚决的样子许久没有说话，脑子里反复的去假设如果鸣人在说谎，那么他的目的又是什么？

“鸣人你说我没必要牵扯进去，但你有没有想过你牵扯进去更会让带土困入险境，别忘了你可是钦定的七代目，影响力远远大过我。我跟带土是队友，从小就认识有青梅竹马的情分，如果是我大不了只是被别人说成难忘旧情。换成是你，传出去就是带土勾引你与他发生苟且之事，到时候你让带土怎么办？刚出生的孩子怎么办？这些你有想过吗？”卡卡西把话说的明白，如果不是他想的这种情况，鸣人再继续坚持，他真的要相信带土和他有染了。

鸣人听到这些话终是松懈下来，“我相信带土不会做出那种事情，而且我也相信同伴们也不会。”

“我知道了，你是想维护大家，但这种事情不是你想的那么简单，随便把脏水泼在自己身上就能蒙混过关。”卡卡西的眼睛笑成一条缝。

“可是卡卡西老师，带土的确怀孕了，到底是谁对带土做了那种事？总不能是带土自己把自己的肚子搞大了吧！”

“嘛，我已经说过了但没人信啊，看来得慢慢来了。”卡卡西拿起一旁的文件，看了两眼签上自己的大名。

鸣人：“哎？”

 

带土想都不敢想竟然最后住在了卡卡西家里，真是越想躲着什么，什么就越来。

而且不想再见到人就坐在他的旁边，带土慢慢的往边上挪开一点，卡卡西就越靠近一些。他身上隐隐约约的雪松味窜到带土的鼻中，让他不知所措。

想避开这种压抑的气氛，要起身却突然被卡卡西的手压住了腹部，带土被吓了一跳不敢乱动了。

“带土你跟我说实话，孩子到底是谁的？”卡卡西靠的他很近，几乎要贴在带土身上。

“是谁的都无所谓了吧，我现在是个瞎子，随便拉过一个人就能上床，我怎么知道哪个是哪个，而且你也是被我引诱的不是吗？这么快就忘了压在我身上逞欲，你跟那些人一样薄情呢。”

“是吗？现在目的达到了，带土不引诱我了吗？”卡卡西咬上带土的耳朵，带土立马推开他跌跌撞撞的摸着周围要逃开，却不料被桌腿绊倒，差点摔倒。卡卡西伸手一揽就把人抱在怀里，突然嗅到了一股柠檬的香气，那是信息素的味道。卡卡西钻进带土的颈窝使劲的嗅着却又怎么都嗅不到了，但却明显感觉到带土微微的颤抖，就像为他洗澡时划过他的伤疤那时的反应一样，看来脖子也很敏感。

“带土不是早就习惯被人抱了吗？现在怎么在害怕？都发抖了呢。”

带土的确很紧张，可知道这时不能露怯，所以他必须要做点什么。

他想去吻卡卡西的唇，却吻在了嘴角，双手去解开族服的腰带，抬起腿用内侧去摩擦卡卡西的大腿，“不清楚六代目是否知道孕期的omega搞起来别有一番滋味呢，虽然我只有两个月份，不过要不要先试试看？”

“好啊，带土既然这样说了，我就试试。”卡卡西双手探入带土的衣袍中游走在光滑的肌肤上，怀里的人越来越紧绷却不做反抗，只是紧紧捂着小腹不松手。卡卡西突然把带土打横抱起放在床上，带土更加紧张了，发现做的这些都起了反作用，他不能再继续跟卡卡西纠缠不清了。

“卡卡西当上六代目火影真是什么都容得下了，都不介意我肚子是别人的种也搞得下去，没想到你竟然这么择不饥食，随便有人勾引你都上，你是种马吗？”

可惜带土的话并没有起到任何作用，卡卡西把人放到床上后，避开腹部欺身压了上去。脱下带土的袍子，来回亲吻他的脖颈，用力的在上面种草莓。

“卡卡西你起来，我、我好不容易获得假释，可不想让孩子随便流了，所以你如果真的想做，我、我给你口……”带土觉得这样说卡卡西应该不会再继续了吧。

卡卡西果然停止了亲吻他的动作，带土心里才松了一口气，就感觉到卡卡西在扒他的裤子，带土死命的抓着裤子边缘与他撕扯起来，听到卡卡西对他说：“比起用口，我更喜欢你下面那个，又紧又热，只用过一次就让我难忘，都已经有两个月没碰了，想要的很。孩子流了也不要紧，正好让带土怀上我的孩子，依然能假释。”

带土瞠目结舌，没想到卡卡西竟能说出这种话来。“刺啦”一声带土的裤子被扯破，露出白白的大白腿，卡卡西摸上大腿来回的抚摸。

"你滚开！别碰我！"带土挣扎着起身，紧紧捂住自己的腹部退到床边卷曲着身体。

“带土告诉我实话，告诉我孩子到底是谁的？只要带土跟我说了实话，我不再碰你。”已经把他逼到这种程度了，卡卡西满心的期待带土说的话。

“我、我不知道，我真的不知道……”带土依旧保持着最初的答案。卡卡西抓上带土的脚腕把人拖下来，不顾他的挣扎顺势脱掉了他唯一的遮羞布，分开他的双腿看到了带土禁闭的后穴入口，小腹突然一紧。卡卡西看了几秒钟伸进两根手指搅动着胡乱做着扩张，一丝一丝的柠檬香气从带土的身体里散发出来，开始渐渐变得明显，卡卡西确定了这就是带土信息素的味道。

“卡卡西，你停下，你这个混蛋快停下！”带土依旧做最后的挣扎，可越挣扎里面被搅的越快，还没有完全做好准备就有一个比手指粗上好几倍的东西要进入他的身体。

“卡卡西！”带土知道那是什么，曾经是那个东西进去后在他的身体里折磨，使他受了孕。可他不能承认啊，卡卡西刚坐上火影的位置没有多久，根基并不牢固，如果被居心叵测的人抓住把柄拿他和孩子要挟，卡卡西又该怎么办？

可带土没有想到的是，卡卡西竟然这样执着。他的日子已经如他的眼睛一样暗无天日了，为什么卡卡西就是不肯放过他。

带土躺在床上不在挣扎了，眼睛滑出了泪水，像垂死挣扎的人，“没想到你竟是这样恨我……卡卡西，求求你放过我吧。我不说孩子的父亲是谁当然是为了保全他，也保住他的孩子，所以求求你不要再问了。”

“那个人是谁？带土，告诉我到底是谁？”卡卡西继续逼问。

带土把头撇向一边没有回答。

“是不是我？我到底是不是孩子的父亲？”

带土闭上眼睛，又眨出一股眼泪，咬着牙回答他：“不是。”

“那你为什么，为什么会、会跟我。”卡卡西不信带土说的话，这一定不是真像。

“多跟几个人做就能混淆视听，对不起，卡卡西，是我利用了你。”

卡卡西的呼吸变得急促，他不想去相信带土说的这些话，脑子里开始一团乱，实在想不出还有什么办法能让带土松口。突然想到还有一件事可以做。

“这些都是你的一面之词，等孩子生下来做亲子鉴定，我会相信那个答案。”卡卡西退出带土的身体，为他盖上被子，“你好好休息。”

 

几个月之后，小樱拿着鉴定报告进到火影办公室寄给卡卡西，出来后喘了一口气，不知道刚刚在办公室一脸心虚的样子有没有让老师看出来。

带土快临盆时住在了医院，有次毫无痕迹的寄给她一张纸条，写着“孩子出生后卡卡西会做亲子鉴定，请你安排一下”。一开始小樱并不知道是什么意思，可鉴定报告出来后，她什么都明白了，介于村子的安危和带土的意愿，她只能对不起卡卡西老师了。

卡卡西拿着报告书久久不能回神，上面的数据明显的告诉他，孩子不是他的。孩子的父亲是当时的一名狱忍，因为出了带土那件事被调离别的岗位，一个月之前已经殉职了。

带土分娩时，他在手术室门外像个真正的父亲一样焦急的等着孩子的出世，听到婴儿的啼哭声都兴奋的跳起来，差点喊出“我做父亲了！”他还记得带土笑着看他抱孩子的样子；记得孩子还在带土肚子里时，带土说在踢他，卡卡西过去摸一下就会安静下来；看着带土一天天变得不一样，柠檬的味道越来越重，偷偷看了他的侧颈竟长出了腺体，渴望着有一天他能咬下去……

他一直一直盼着这一天，盼着这个答案，可老天像在嘲笑他一样，总是那样的自以为是自作多情。带土的心从来不是他的，带土的第一次也不是他的，连带土生的孩子也不是他的。

他该怎么做，才能拥有这个人……

卡卡西回到家中，看着带土拿着奶瓶笑着喂孩子的画面突然安心下来。

即使一切都不是他的，可人还在他的身边不是吗？

这个房间里充满了苦涩的柠檬香气，嗅一口就使人心中发酸，就像永远摘不到的果实，耀眼的明黄色转成一道握不住的光。

 

五年后，小光渐渐长大，已经可以和邻居家的孩子在广场上到处顽皮了，回到家一身的泥巴和尘土，带土怎么训斥就是不听，每每都跑到卡卡西的身后躲着。只要有卡卡西在，带土就拿他没辙。

可卡卡西对他有时候也蛮严格的，所以小光很崇拜他。

到了他这个年纪早已经懂事了，他知道自己的家庭跟别人的不太一样，带土是生他的爸爸，却只让他喊他“带土”，每次问起他的父亲是谁，带土总是闭口不答。有时悄悄的问带土，卡卡西是不是他的父亲就被狠狠地训斥了一顿，说卡卡西不是，而且以后不许再问这样的问题。

小光不得已去问卡卡西，卡卡西却对他说，他的父亲是带土拼了身家性命也要保护的人。

可小光能看出卡卡西说这句话时很伤心，即使他在笑也感觉很伤心。小光过去抱着他的脖子，说：“如果你是我的父亲该有多好啊。”

卡卡西摸着小光黑色的短发，发自心底的笑起来，眼睛笑的弯成一条线。小光看到后也笑起来，眼睛也弯成一条线。

这时凯和小李他们正好经过，凯突然凑到两人面前，把他们吓了一跳。看着凯很严肃的神情，小李过去问：“凯老师怎么了？”

“嗯——”凯依旧很严肃的看着他们。

小李也跟着凯学，盯着他们瞧。

“你们干什么？”卡卡西尴尬的笑笑，小光觉得他们有意思也笑了起来，“哈哈哈！”

“啊！我知道了！”天天突然喊起来，“卡卡西老师，小光的眼睛跟你好像啊！”

听这样说，一大一小相互看着对方，突然也觉得的确是有点像。

“没错！天天说的对，简直就是从一个模子里出来的。卡卡西，我永远的对手啊，竟然又赢了我一场，都有孩子了！”

“你别胡说，这是带土的孩子，你们又不是不知道。”卡卡西有点无奈。

小李不知道从哪弄来的白色假发，扣在小光的头上，天天给他戴上了黑色面罩。

卡卡西看到后瞳孔猛烈的收缩，全然没有听到这些大小孩在一旁的叽叽喳喳。

这，到底是怎么回事？

 

第二次的亲子鉴定，卡卡西是找纲手做的。看到站一旁的小樱满脸的心虚，心里就已经全明白了。

结果出来后，把小光送到鸣人家，一人回到家找带土。

这一次，他已经避无可避了。

 

带土的反应跟卡卡西想的一样，依旧否认孩子是他的事实。

卡卡西继续说：“纲手大人告诉我，柱间细胞能侵蚀一个人的身体，它甚至会改变一个人的性别，但因为你是宇智波，所以只是消除了你的腺体和味道，而且不会有发情期。所以，你从没有被别人完全标记过。”

“不是，不是……”带土否认。

“如果没有发情期，你也根本不需要交欢，所以我是你第一个alpha。”

“不是的！”带土依旧否认。

“而且还给我生了孩子，就连我试探你的时候都要拼命的护住孩子，因为你很珍惜，这是我跟你的第一个孩子！”

“不是你的！”

“纲手大人亲自做的亲子鉴定，怎么可能有假？小樱已经全告诉我了！”

“别说了！卡卡西，求你别说了……”带土守护这么多年的秘密被毫不留情的撕开暴露，就像守候的城堡突然坍塌。

卡卡西过去紧紧地抱着他，“你是不是骗我骗习惯了？如果不是小光长得越来越像我，你是不是打算要瞒我一辈子？带土，求求你别这样对我，求求你……”

“对不起，对不起，对不起……”我喜欢上你，却没有资格跟你一起走下去。

 

柠檬的香气从带土身体里散发出来，卡卡西从近处闻才知道是这样香甜。生过孩子的身体比以前多了一丝韵味，成熟又性感。卡卡西用阴茎一下重过一下的力道狠狠地操着怀里的身体，每次进去是都要压住带土的肩膀往下压，有种要把人穿透的决心。

“卡卡西，不要了～”带土只能紧紧攀在卡卡西的肩膀上不停的哭泣和求饶，他的生殖腔口夸要被卡卡西戳烂了，爽到了发疼，疼中又爽到极点，大股大股的体液往外冒，却又被卡卡西的肉棒堵住了通道，只能在他的肚子里来回打转，被卡卡西的硕大来回搅弄。

“卡卡西～你先出去一下～嗯哈～我肚子好涨啊～啊～”

卡卡西也听到了带土肚子里咕噜噜的水声，温热的液体不停冲刷着他的铃口就知道带土出了很多水。看了一眼略微鼓起的小腹才心软一下把他放倒抽出了阴茎。紧接着带土就像失禁一样不停的往外流水，不但沾湿了床单，还冒着热气。

带土刚舒服一点，卡卡西迫不及待的又插了进去，把带土的腿分的更开，肉棒进的更深。每一次都是戳着最柔软的地方让带土的后面不停的进入高潮。

带土已经不知道这是第几射精，而且后面一直都在高潮中，每次感觉到卡卡西快要成结时，又把他换了一个姿势继续操着，这样折腾了许久，就是不结束。

“卡卡西～卡卡～哈啊～求你了～快点～啊啊～～”

不是让你加快速度啊，是让你快射啊！带土的眼睛都哭肿了，但依旧大股大股的泪水往外冒。

“这个速度带土可满意，呼嗯……”突然的一道紧致差点让卡卡西缴枪，放下带土的双腿把人翻了个，抓着屁股继续操干着。

生过孩子，带土的屁股更圆更软了，抓起来特别有弹性。卡卡西一边操一边很流氓的抓捏，屁股上不停的被他抓出了好几道指印。

卡卡西动作不停趴在带土的身上，手伸上上他的胸，抓捏着胸肌和乳头，身下的人却没了反应，卡卡西翻过来一看人已经晕过去了。

“带土，这是你欠我的。”卡卡西深深埋进他的深处在生殖腔成了结，射精的同时一口咬上带土的腺体，像射精一般输入自己的信息素，完成了最终标记。

 

带土醒来的时候，闻到自己身上变了味道，脸色都变了。

“我喜欢你身上的味道，因为里面有我的。”身旁突然响起卡卡西的声音。

“卡卡西，你会后悔的。”

“对，我后悔一开始没看过你的入狱报告，一直不知道你是omega，后悔知道了你是omega却没有相信你是清白的，后悔让小光过了五年没有父亲的生活。带土，这件事到此为止吧，不管你再怎么否认我都不会信了。”卡卡西紧紧握住他的手。

“卡卡西，你不该再跟我扯上关系，会毁了你一辈子。你该找个更温柔体贴善良的人成为你的妻子，再生几个可爱的孩子，退休后带着他们游玩，你以后的生活应该更安稳更幸福，不是在流言蜚语里被人指指点点，更不是跟高层争取我的监视权。卡卡西，我只希望你过得更好。”

卡卡西用指背轻轻抚摸带土的脸庞，笑里一抹无尽的温柔，“我知道，我都知道。带土宁愿毁自己的清誉也要维护我，这一些我都知道。可你和小光在我这里住了五年，还有谁会相信我们是清白的？带土，我们现在都没有选择了，何不顺水推舟……”卡卡西轻轻吻上带土的唇，久久才放开，“你就从了我吧。”

带土慢慢的靠过去，没有再吻上唇角，而是很准确的落在了卡卡西的唇上。

两人忘情的接吻，卡卡西拉起被子把两人都盖起来，之后只剩下棉被规则的起伏和里面透出闷声的娇喘。

那颗已经熟透散发着浓烈香气的柠檬果，终是被人摘下。

 

end

 


End file.
